


snowbaz au - you can

by nightrray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrray/pseuds/nightrray
Summary: hm, ok. seja lá quem estiver lendo isso aqui, saiba que essa au foi escrita em 2016 inspirada naquela ost de the theory of everything (especialmente a da ending scene) e também de várias músicas de brian eno ♡ eu até deixaria em homenagem à michelle (ESSE MULHERÃO que leu carry on e agora é a pessoa que eu posso partilhar meu fardo de amar snowbaz) porém ela não merece uma au ruim dessas (não tão ruim assim maaaaaas de certa forma, acredito que hoje escreveria de forma diferente. que seja, vamos valorizar nossos eus passados uma vez na vida, não é?).os capítulos finais tem datas aleatórias (xx97 e xx98) mas coloquei mesmo pra ter uma cronologia na história.enjoooooy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hm, ok. seja lá quem estiver lendo isso aqui, saiba que essa au foi escrita em 2016 inspirada naquela ost de the theory of everything (especialmente a da ending scene) e também de várias músicas de brian eno ♡ eu até deixaria em homenagem à michelle (ESSE MULHERÃO que leu carry on e agora é a pessoa que eu posso partilhar meu fardo de amar snowbaz) porém ela não merece uma au ruim dessas (não tão ruim assim maaaaaas de certa forma, acredito que hoje escreveria de forma diferente. que seja, vamos valorizar nossos eus passados uma vez na vida, não é?).
> 
> os capítulos finais tem datas aleatórias (xx97 e xx98) mas coloquei mesmo pra ter uma cronologia na história.
> 
> enjoooooy

**S i m o n**

Desde de que foi "resgatado" da sua 18ª família adotiva, Simon achou que havia visto coisas demais para sua idade. Havia, claro, sido avisado desde pequeno que quando completasse 12 anos, seria levado de onde quer que estivesse para algum lugar que não haviam avisado qual - não de início, pelo menos. Passou um tempo pensando que era uma brincadeira. Não que sua vida havia sido ruim, as famílias adotivas eram amorosas e simpáticas com a sua presença, mas sempre distantes, como se ele fosse aquele parente que ninguém quer se responsabilizar, mas que ninguém também pode dizer não. E havia esse ímpeto de querer fugir dela assim que havia chance. 18 famílias em 12 anos. Era algo da sua rotina. Ele também sabia sobre Hogwarts, antes de entrar havia recebido fotos e mapas. Passou os dois últimos anos estudando e analisando tanto, que não havia se surpreendido quando entrou. Sabia o mapa de cor e também já planejava suas rotas de fuga. Mas encontrar pessoalmente varinhas, livros mágicos, cidades escondidas, duendes e - pelos deuses - bruxos! Achou que era demais, até adentrar o salão principal e se deparar com um chápeu. Feio, grosso, enorme. E falante.

10, 20, 30 crianças passaram por ele. _Parece tão pesado_ , ele pensou. _Se aquilo afundar em minha cabeça? E se eu cair do banco?_ E então, em meio aos seus pensamentos desesperados, sua atenção foi capturada. O garoto vampiro foi chamado. Seus lábios eram mais vermelhos que sua pele que era extremamente pálida. Ele parecia calmo e não hesitou em colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça. Simon não sabia qual dos dois encarava, pois o chapéu fazia caretas enquanto analisava o que quer que ele analisaria naquela situação enquanto o garoto encarava - com uma serenidade estranha - o resto do salão que prendia a respiração. Simon não tinha ideia de quem ele era, mas durou apenas 15 segundos. E então o chapéu cuspiu alto "SONSERINA". O garoto sorriu, parecia aliviado até. Alguém gritou seu nome. Baz. A mesa correspondente à sua casa vibrou incessante mente. Ele parecia vir de alguma família famosa para ter aquele acesso de alegria. E o chapéu, pela primeira vez durante aquela cerimônia, parecia triste. Simon não sabia muito sobre as casas, mas quando seu nome foi chamado, se arrependeu de não ter perguntado.

**B a z**

Malditos olhos azuis, pensou enquanto o encarava. Sua vida era calma, com participações complicadas já reservadas especialmente para sua família. Ele não precisava de mais nada, ainda mais ser atormentado por um garoto. Já faziam 2 anos que eles haviam entrado em Hogwarts, mas Baz Pitch nunca se acostumava com aqueles olhos azuis emoldurados por ridículos cachos dourados adoráveis. Havia também aquela pele de tom parecido com o cabelo, completado com adoráveis pintinhas que ele havia - em um ato absurdo que ele nunca admitiria - decorado. Ele não o havia visto durante a Cerimônia das Casas, mas no segundo dia havia trombado nele e pela primeira vez em anos algo o havia chamado atenção. Talvez, na época, fosse somente o uniforme dourado com preto de sua casa, Lufa Lufa, que havia contrastado perfeitamente com suas próprias cores. Ou talvez fosse seu cheiro que era tão cítrico e doce, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O que quer que seja fez Baz odiá-lo e, de praxe, não conseguir desprender seus olhos dele por um momento durante os últimos 2 anos que haviam vivido juntos em Hogwarts. Haviam outros motivos para odiá-lo também. Ele era estúpido. Mesmo agora, parecia não entender o quão estupidamente enorme era seu poder nem o quão em perigo estava ali, mesmo protegido pelo Diretor e pelos professores, que, também estavam de olho no que aquele estúpido cachos dourados poderia fazer. Ele também era estupidamente adorável nas aulas de Herbologia e Baz as odiava também, pois a professora Sprout parecia adorar colocá-los em dupla. Assistir ele sujando seus dedos de terra e sorrindo enquanto faziam poções com mandrágoras, era demais. Baz sentia que Simon adorava aquela aula pois não exigia controle de magia, que ele também era estupidamente ruim. Ficava frustrado sempre que tentava controlar magia e acabava explodindo tudo ao seu redor. Professora McGonagall tinha uma relação de amor e ódio com ele. Era o terror de Slughorn. Muitos o adoravam. E o temiam. E claro, Baz sabia de tudo.

Era uma maldição.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**S i m o n**

Simon suspirou pela terceira vez. Era o tão esperado baile. Vestidos, ternos, pessoas maquiadas, músicas e bebidas. 5º ano. Penélope havia comprado um lindo e caro terno preto feito sob medida. E sim, ele teria ficado perfeito, se ele não tivesse queimado ele enquanto tentava esquentar uma estúpida xícara de chá. O feitiço era simples, mas Simon nunca aprendia que, usar magia para ele, era muito mais do que simplesmente usá-la. O que havia sobrado era uma perna da calça social e metade dos botões do casaco. O fogo se alastrou pela cama, mas ele conseguiu enrolar o lençol e jogar pela janela antes que piorasse a situação. Deitou no chão. Pensou em ligar para a amiga e criar qualquer tipo de desculpa. "Será que culpar as mandrágoras cuspidoras de fogo que ele havia cultivado ilegalmente no banheiro do dormitório, poderia enganá-la?" Provavelmente não. Não confirmando estereótipos, mas Penélope era da Sonserina e por Deus, pensou, nunca tente enganar alguém de lá. Ainda mais se esse alguém fez o Chapéu Seletor demorar 6 minutos e meio para escolhê-la e, devido à cara que ele fez no final, ninguém soube muito bem se Penélope era Sonserina ou Corvinal. Simon costumava dizer que ela era uma tempestade e que uma nova casa tinha que ser feita só para ela.

Acabou ligando para Agatha, amiga de ambos, mas Grifinória, e estúpido foi pensar em pedir sua ajuda, pois ela já havia conseguido sair de Hogwarts e provavelmente estava explodindo de alívio no mundo trouxa. Ela nunca havia gostado de Hogwarts e sempre usava os feriados como desculpas para dar suas escapadas. Cada cabeça, um mundo. Fez uma análise do nome de todos os seus amigos que ainda estavam no castelo. Nada. Estava praticamente sozinho no castelo, visto que todos haviam ido com suas famílias e só voltariam hoje à noite para o jantar. _Deus, Deus, Deus. O que eu faço?_ Como se a situação não fosse pior, hoje ele iria fazer um pronunciamento em menos de 2 horas, bem antes do jantar, para os maiores nomes das famílias mais nobres do mundo bruxo. O texto estava muito bom e provavelmente alfinetaria metade das pessoas ali e ele não queria parecer ridículo, mais do que já aparentava ser. Respirou fundo. Só havia uma coisa restante, mas era tão suicídio quanto ir apresentar de pijama, que era sua - real - última opção. Abriu a porta e saiu para as masmorras.

**B a z**

Sem conversas, sem risadas altas, somente o barulho fraco mas tranquilo da fogueira permeava os pensamentos de Baz. Tudo estava quieto. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu, amava o silêncio. Nos últimos dias seu dormitório estava insuportável, eram as provas finais e, embora ali tivessem bruxos tão ambiciosamente inteligentes como na própria Corvinal, muitos haviam perdido o rumo dos estudos enquanto competiam com a Grifinória nos últimos jogos de Quadribol da estação. Simon odiava os jogos, embora Baz nunca tivesse entendido o porquê. Comparecia pouquíssimas vezes e fazia diversas caretas especialmente para Baz. Porém ele já havia visto Simon treinando até tarde quando ninguém mais o observava - e, se "ninguém" tivesse um nome, seria o de Baz. _Que seja_ , pensou. Embora tivessem ganhado o campeonato de Quadribol, os sonserinos deram brecha para que a Grifinória ganhasse mais pontos devido às altas notas nos testes. Ou seja, novamente um empate. _Uma besteira essa competitividade_ , pensou Baz. Pelo menos para essa casa. A única pessoa que ele queria competir não estava na Grifinória e, obviamente, não estava competindo com ele. Suspirou novamente. Porque todos os meus pensamentos se voltam para aquele menino estúpido? Começou a odiar o silêncio, pois, agora sozinho, seus pensamentos não paravam de funcionar em torno de Simon Snow. Murmurou alguns xingamentos enquanto se levantava da cama e se dirigia para o salão comunal. Ficaria mais perto da fogueira e tentaria dormir até a hora do jantar, não queria encontrar sua família tão cedo. Desde que se revelou gay, sabia o incômodo que provocava em seus parentes e, de certa forma apreciava, mas também sabia quando evitar dores de cabeça desnecessárias.

Subiu as escadas já deixando o barulho do fogo inundar sua mente. Foi direto para o sofá mais próximo da lareira e com um feitiço rápido, quase automático, fez com que o fogo ficasse mais alto e forte. Deitou com os braços atrás da cabeça e, finalmente, relaxou. Sua mente já estava navegando em direção ao seu quarto e sua biblioteca, a voz calma de sua mãe falando palavras incompreensíveis e o cheiro da comida de Natal que ele amava. Quando já estava prestes a perder a consciência no sono, ouviu o ranger da porta do dormitório abrindo. Ele esperaria qualquer pessoa, até mesmo se fosse o Diretor usando uma cueca samba canção de unicórnios em glitter, mas nunca, em toda sua vida pensou que veria um Simon Snow. E pior, assustado e suando frio, com o cabelo queimado e sujo de fuligem, usando um pijama de flanela cor de rosa estupidamente adorável. Ele arregalou os olhos.

É um sonho - não, isso é um pesadelo.

 

**S i m o n**

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Era Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Vestido com nada mais, nada menos, que um jeans. Simples, de cor clara, que faria qualquer pessoa passar ordinariamente diante de seus olhos. Mas o que era pior, ele usava somente jeans. Deitado, com os braços relaxados atrás de sua cabeça e seus cabelos, úmidos quase secos, com uma leve ondulação nas pontas, bagunçado como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Peito nu exposto com aquela pele pálida, agora refletindo os tons avermelhados da fogueira. Simon não conseguiu entender como havia absorvido tantos detalhes em menos de 10 segundos sem engasgar e desmaiar ali mesmo. Baz, por outro lado, levantou em milésimos de segundos em um movimento ágil que Simon nunca ousaria tentar, sem pensar que quebraria pelo menos uns 30 ossos no processo. Ele era um gato. Um gato mau e ridículo. E atraente pra cacete. Abriu a boca. Fechou. Abriu novamente. Baz tombou a cabeça para o lado e observou Simon de cima abaixo.

"Ela não está aqui" disse. Sua voz estava rouca, como se não a usasse havia tempo.

 _Ela? Ela? Ah_ , pensou. _Deve ser Penny._

"A-hn. Não. Eu sei. Não, não estou procurando ela. Mas eu sei." disse gaguejando. _Estúpido_ , pensou. _Use seu cérebro_. Não sabia o que fazer. Não era a primeira vez que Simon entrava ilegalmente nas masmorras. Penny revelava a senha para ele, pois achava ridículo esse tipo de sistema. E também porque Simon sempre precisava de sua ajuda quando estava fazendo tarefas pela madrugada e, como o salão comunal da Lufa Lufa era cheio o tempo inteiro, só sobrava o salão da Sonserina. Mas agora era novidade, Simon nunca havia sido pego antes. Se Baz resolvesse contar para algum monitor que ele, o Escolhido, estava se esgueirando e entrando nas masmorras da Sonserina, as coisas ficariam feias, e não somente para ele, mas para Penny. Era óbvio que ele iria contar. Ele era Baz.

O sonserino continuou o encarando. Seu cérebro parecia gelatina derretida, não servia para absolutamente mais nada. Baz abriu a boca. Fechou. Abriu novamente e as palavras que saíram em seguida não eram nada que Simon esperaria ouvir:

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Que?" balbuciou sem hesitar.

"Você. Seu cabelo chamuscado. Pijama. Meu salão comunal. O que aconteceu com você?" disse pausadamente, como se eu tivesse alguma espécie de problema mental e precisasse de tempo para entender.

Sem chances. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, preocupado com Simon Snow. Era demais. Eles estudavam há 5 anos juntos e Baz sempre esteve de olho em Simon. Claro, ter um alvo na cabeça gritando "O Escolhido!!! O Bruxo mais poderoso já vivo!!!" era realmente chamativo, mas nesses 5 anos, Simon já havia demonstrado coisas o suficiente para deixar claro que podia ter todo o poder do mundo, mas não era perfeito, nem impiedoso ou modelo exemplar de aluno e bruxo. Ele era o contrário de Baz. Basicamente, o antônimo da perfeição. Não tinha controle sobre a magia, era impulsivo, sensível e não sabia esconder emoções. Era o pior Escolhido já visto na história. E isso fez com que as pessoas parassem de olhar para ele. Todas, menos Baz. Claro, o que o fez pensar se ele era algum espião pronto para acabar com sua vida assim que tivesse a famosa chance. Ele poderia ser contratado pelo Inimigo ou por alguma família antiga. Haviam muitos ressentimentos sobre várias bobagens que Simon havia dito durante esses anos. E foi exatamente isso que fez seu cérebro derreter - e sim, em todos os sentidos possíveis - quando as 5 palavras saíram de sua boca. Principalmente, quando a preocupação parecia genuína.

"Tenho que fazer um pronunciamento daqui 2 horas mas queimei meu terno e estou aqui procurando meu antigo que Penny disse que iria jogar fora." As palavras saíram de uma vez, sem pausa ou hesitação. E ele se arrependeu na hora que as soltou. Baz iria dar meia volta e o denunciar. Era isso.

"Você é O Escolhido" foi tudo que ele disse. A cara de confusão de Simon deve ter sido engraçada, pois Baz riu. De verdade, com todos os dentes à mostra e seus caninos também. Simon se assustou, ele nunca havia visto Baz sorrindo. Ele tinha covinhas.

"Que?" Simon estava se sentindo estúpido de novo, para variar. Ele. Não. Sabia. Lidar.

"Snow, você pode simplesmente ir de pijama colorido. Você é literalmente O Escolhido e se alguém disser alguma coisa, você pode, sei lá, explodir a pessoa. Você já faz isso muito bem com os frascos da aula de Slughorn." Simon sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e quente. Ele sabia que era péssimo em controle de magia, mas não sabia que Baz prestava tanta atenção nele a ponto de saber que ele explodia os frascos da aula quando Slughorn não estava lá.

"Você... Você me espiona?" perguntou incrédulo.

Dessa vez, Baz parecia ter sido pego de surpresa. _Touché_. Sem nenhuma surpresa por parte de Simon, ele se recuperou rapidamente e sorriu. Simon sentiu que seu peito iria explodir a qualquer momento.

"Nos teus sonhos" Ele se virou e deitou novamente no sofá.

 _Que seja_ , pensou. Passou por ele foi direto para o dormitório das meninas. Sentiu que suas pernas iriam cair, mas sobreviveu.

 

**B a z**

_Merda, o que foi aquilo?_ pensou enquanto tentava relaxar, tentando não imaginar que Simon Snow havia visto ele somente de jeans dormindo no sofá. _Ele me viu babando. Meu Deus._ Suspirou alto. As palavras haviam saído da sua boca assim que viu o estado deplorável que Simon se encontrava, e ele nunca havia se arrependido tanto de ter uma língua. Precisava se acalmar, ele estaria de volta ao Salão Comunal logo e Baz não queria que ele soubesse que estava tão nervoso quanto ele. _Cacete, eu só quero dormir_. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ouviu um muxoxo vindo da direção das escadas.

"Ela realmente jogou fora" Simon disse, agora triste, enquanto subia as escadas em direção à Baz. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer"

Rápido. Muito rápido. Seu estado era realmente deplorável, desde quando Simon havia se tornado além de estúpido, uma pessoa tão miserável?

"Você realmente está ligando para isso?" ele indagou, sem - novamente - pensar duas vezes.

Simon virou-se em sua direção e o que parecia antes tristeza, agora havia se tornado raiva.

"Claro, Baz. É claro que me importo com o tipo de roupa estúpida que vou usar na frente das famílias mais nobres e antigas que basicamente comandam o mundo bruxo, que - olha a surpresa! - é o mundo no qual eu e todas as pessoas que eu amo vivem. Tudo na frente deles importa!"

"Você é O Escolhido" ele repetiu, sem saber o que fazer diante desse ataque repentino de raiva. E também porque ele sempre perdia o controle das pernas quando Simon dizia seu nome. Não que ele admitisse.

"Ah, claro, senhor Óbvio. Me diga mais novidades sobre o mundo que eu não saiba. As laranjas são frutas! Essa parede é feita de granito! O céu é azul! Oh meu Deus, eu nunca havia percebido"

"Na verdade, essa parede é feita de mármore" Baz interrompeu, corrigindo-o automaticamente. Provavelmente não foi a coisa mais inteligente de se dizer, visto que Simon se virou e o olhou com uma expressão de descrença enquanto sentava no sofá que ele estava há poucos minutos.

"Claro, é claro que o bruxo modelo perfeito vai saber de que tipo de rocha são feitas as masmorras. Você não entende, não é? Acha que são as mil maravilhas ser O Escolhido? É claro que você vai ter ternos incríveis feitos sob medida. É claro que você vai saber esquentar a merda de um chá sem colocar fogo no dormitório."

"Você colocou fogo no dormitório tentando esquentar um chá?" interrompeu novamente, agora sua vez de ficar descrente. Simon ficou vermelho. Ele vai explodir, pensou. Eu vou fazer O Escolhido explodir na minha frente. Meu pai estaria tão orgulhoso.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Baz! Quer me fazer parecer mais estúpido? Você realmente não entende? As pressões, as expectativas para cima de você o tempo inteiro. Simon, faça isso. Simon, aprenda aquilo. Simon, controle. Simon, você tem tanta sorte. Eu só queria a porra de um terno pra falar aquelas palavras inúteis e ir comer até explodir. Eu amo a magia mais do que amo a minha vida, mas eu também quero ser normal nesse meio. É difícil de entender?"

Baz ficou assustado. Simon parecia um animal ferido e raivoso e ele não sabia se chegava perto, atacava ou fugia dali. Então ele fez o que não estava em mente.

"Você é estúpido" disse sem tirar os olhos de sua direção.

"O que?" Simon olhava para ele como se tivesse vendo um alienígena de cueca. Ele se aproximou e sentou no braço do sofá.

"Você é estúpido" ele repetiu "E é o pior Escolhido já escolhido na história dos Escolhidos. Mas você tem poder, Snow. E sabe o que pessoas com poder fazem? Elas podem. E você é estúpido, mas você pode. Cacete, você já se mostrou ser ruim. Manda as expectativas das pessoas pra puta que pariu. Você tem todo poder que qualquer bruxo daria absolutamente tudo para ter e você tá perdendo a cabeça porque queimou a merda de um terno. Você é estúpido e não tem cura."

Simon se recostou com tudo no sofá. Baz não conseguia mais encará-lo. De onde tinham vindo essas palavras? Era exatamente por isso que ele não tinha muitos amigos. Então, da mesma maneira repentina que Simon havia se recostado, ele se levantou. Olhou diretamente para Baz.

"Eu não sou estúpido" e saiu do Salão Comunal determinado enquanto Baz o encarava, sem saber, novamente, o que havia feito.

**S i m o n**

Quem Baz achava que era para falar com ele daquele jeito? O aluno perfeito? _Sim, ele era_ , pensou enquanto subia as escadas de sua torre e entrava em seu dormitório. Ele entendia porque Baz não conseguia entender seu lado. Baz era controlado, mas não tinha medo de falar. Era provavelmente o aluno mais popular e cobiçado de Hogwarts e não hesitou em revelar para todos que era gay quando foi indagado. E, claro, ele sabia que Baz não estava de todo errado no que disse para Simon. Ele podia. E ouvir aquilo saindo da boca dele. Cacete. Foi demais. Foi inspirador demais, mas ele não admitiria, não para Baz. Então ele entrou no dormitório e abriu seu baú de roupas.

[...]

2 horas depois estava saindo de seu quarto e indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Já ouvia de longe os barulhos de conversas e sabia o que aconteceria assim que ficasse à vista de todos. Que se dane. Lufa-lufa é a casa dos leais, dos que sentem e que não têm medo de sentir. Mas isso não significa que seria a casa dos que não revidam. Abriu as portas e se deparou com a provavelmente mais linda arrumação de festas que Hogwarts já teve. Tudo decorado com cristais, desde os lustres até à decoração rasteira. O salão reluzia as cores das pessoas que passavam e parecia que havia sido congelado especialmente para aquele momento. O barulho das portas alertou a multidão que se virou e se deparou com Simon Snow, o Escolhido, vestido com um pijama escrito em sua camiseta "Bite me if you can, bitch" com as cores da bandeira LGBTQ+. Continuou caminhando em direção à mesa principal onde estavam os professores como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Os cristais refletiam seu arco íris de cores enquanto passava. Viu o diretor sorrindo. Respirou fundo e se colocou à frente de todas as antigas famílias. Encarou uma à uma. Não falou nada aos professores que pareciam que iam ter uma síncope a qualquer momento. Pegou o microfone e começou a falar.

 

**B a z**

Baz engasgou no momento que Simon havia adentrado o recinto. Ele não conseguia entender nada que Simon estava falando, pois só conseguia olhar para aquela camiseta e segurar o riso. Quando ele havia dito que Simon poderia ir de pijama colorido, ele realmente não achava que ele iria de pijama colorido. Em algum momento, o discurso dele acabou. Os professores estavam tensos, mas alguns estavam sorrindo discretamente. A família de Baz estava ao redor dele, sentados, em choque. Olhou discretamente para seu pai. Ele estava impassível. Baz queria ter tido determinação para pelo menos entender o que Simon havia dito, mas aceitou a derrota. Simon desceu os degraus enquanto a Prof. McGonagall pegava rapidamente o microfone e anunciava que o jantar começaria. Imediatamente um banquete esplêndido surgiu na mesa, para nenhuma surpresa dele. As mesas estavam em silêncio após aquilo tudo, mas logo todos estavam comendo e lançando olhares ameaçadores uns para os outros. Música começou a tocar. Tudo seguindo nos conformes. Baz só conseguia sorrir. Quando o jantar estava acabando, ele levantou discretamente da mesa e seguiu para fora. Tinha perdido Simon de vista. Deu a volta no castelo e subiu para o parapeito da varanda que ficava em frente à Floresta Proibida. Inspirou profundamente o ar. Amava aquilo. E o maldito sorriso não saía de seu rosto.

  
**S i m o n**

 _Meu deus, o que eu fiz?_ pensou enquanto descia as escadas. Não ficou para o jantar, correu para fora imediatamente e provavelmente ninguém percebeu, McGonagall foi esperta o suficiente calando os pensamentos de todo mundo com o banquete. Embora estivesse nervoso pra cacete, sentia algo vibrando no peito. Havia feito algo por si. Pensando em si. Foi ridículo, mas desta vez de propósito. Mostrou que podia. Saiu para a varanda. Respirou fundo e riu em alto e bom som. Ficou nessa exata posição por um tempo indeterminado até que ouviu os pratos sendo recolhidos. Logo, logo pessoas estariam ali. Correu para dentro e tentou usar algum atalho para ir para outra varanda, mais ao alto. Estava com fome, mas aguentaria até todas as famílias estarem longe dali e, como sempre fazia, visitaria a cozinha dos elfos e tentaria beliscar alguma coisa. Subiu para uma varanda mais alta e avistou uma figura na varanda ao lado. Reconheceria aquela sombra em qualquer lugar, era Baz. Respirou fundo novamente. Era tempo de mudanças, pensou. Então escalou alguns tijolos e pulou para dentro da varanda em que Baz estava, fazendo o garoto pular para trás no processo. 

"Ei, sou eu" disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Ele poderia muito bem ter entrado e através de alguns atalhos, ido para a varanda que o sonserino estava, mas era mais rápido e teatralmente melhor escalar a parede. Era uma de suas habilidades ocultas que Simon havia conquistado sem ajuda de magia. Baz, no entanto, não parecia admirado, mas sim assustado e não tentou esconder. O dia havia sido tenso para todos, pensou. "Você se assusta fácil"

"Snow, não é todo dia que alguém usando um pijama LGBTQ+ pula sua varanda no meio da noite" ele murmurou olhando de soslaio. 

Simon sorriu. Baz parecia que iria explodir. O jogo havia virado?

Antes que Simon pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Baz se recuperou e voltou novamente ao seu estado controlável. Apontou para a roupa de Simon. "Quando eu disse que você poderia ir de pijama colorido para a cerimônia, eu não disse literalmente"

"Cala a boca, foi o melhor que eu consegui" Simon disse, agora vermelho. Odiava ficar vermelho tão rapidamente quando Baz estava ao seu redor. "Você viu a cara de Snape?"

Baz sorriu. Ele nunca se acostumaria com isso. As covinhas. 

"Eu nunca o vi tão chocado. Nem quando os alunos do primeiro ano tentaram fazer uma festa surpresa para ele com bexigas de glitter." disse, sorrindo de novo. 

Simon sorriu também. Baz o encarou.

"Obrigado." Simon disse, baixinho, desviando o olhar dele. Baz abriu a boca, mas Simon foi mais rápido. "Mas da próxima vez que você me chamar de estúpido, eu irei pessoalmente explodir seu dormitório" sorriu e colocou as mãos na borda da varanda. "Eu **posso** , lembra?" 

Baz ficou em silêncio. Não disse nada por tanto tempo, que Simon pensou que poderia ter dito algo de errado. Virou-se e encontrou Baz vermelho e olhando para cima. Simon seguiu seu olhar e engasgou. Havia a merda de um visco. Pendurado. Logo. Por. Cima. De. Suas. Cabeças. Era Natal e provavelmente o castelo estava enfeitado em todos os cantos com essa porcaria, principalmente em lugares estrategicamente afastados como esse. Levou três segundos para entender que, o maior choque não foi exatamente o visco. Foi saber que Baz, o garoto mais popular, perfeito, exemplar e gay de Hogwarts estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça. Por sua causa. 

"É, você **pode** " Baz murmurou rápido. Simon prendeu a respiração. Eles se entreolharam rapidamente. O coração de Simon tinha parado havia um bom tempo. Antes que pudesse gaguejar, piscar ou morrer derretido ali, Baz suspirou e virou-se na direção da porta. "Boa noite, Simon Snow."

E saiu sem dizer mais nada. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_xx97_

O dia havia sido péssimo. Simon já havia tido dias péssimos. Mas esse dia péssimo em especial, ganharia fácil em uma competição de dias péssimos. Os ataques haviam piorado. Bruxos estavam desesperados. Todas as famílias haviam entrado em guerra. Simon havia tido uma crise, uma das piores, e pela primeira vez, fora do castelo. Havia ficado sem utilizar magia por 2 semanas durante as férias e teve uma síncope na casa de sua família adotiva. No momento, estava em uma das macas da enfermaria de Hogwarts e olhava diretamente para Baz, que o encarava também. Sua pele parecia que estava em chamas e a febre era constante. Às vezes, Simon entrava em consciência e rapidamente desmaiava. Ninguém conseguia encostar na sua pele, o fluxo de magia era forte e as pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo bruxas, não conseguiam absorver aquilo, ou seja, eram dias complicados. Baz não escondia sua preocupação.

As coisas estavam mais fáceis para eles nos últimos anos. Eles sempre haviam tido contato, claro. Mas nada era amistoso e desde que ele havia sido gentil, os dois haviam desenvolvido uma espécie de relação amiga, sem nunca ultrapassar a zona de conforto deles, mas sempre a tocando. Baz falava sobre sua família e sua infância, mas não muito. Simon falava sobre seu passado e suas inseguranças, mas não muito. Os dois sorriam às vezes. Mas Simon parava ao se lembrar de que ele era Baz, filho de um magnata e herdeiro de uma família que queria sua cabeça em um prato com uma maçã na boca, de preferência. E ele continuava lindo. Simon tinha esperanças de que, com o tempo, Baz ficaria feio. As pessoas não podiam ser lindas a vida inteira, poderiam? Bem, no caso de Baz, sim. Simon se segurava a todo momento para simplesmente não atacar Baz e beijá-lo até explodir. Mas ele não poderia. Primeiro, ele era Baz e Simon era Simon. Segundo, ele não poderia nem imaginar as consequências. Seu coração doía simplesmente de vê-lo ao seu lado. As coisas nunca seriam fáceis para ele, concluiu. Mas hoje, muito além de lindo e impassível, Baz parecia nervoso. Encarava Simon como se ele fosse explodir em mil pedaços a qualquer momento. Simon espirrou, Baz pulou da cadeira. Era adorável. 

"Você sabe que eu não vou explodir, não é?" 

"Bem, se você diz" ele murmurou desconfiado. Simon riu baixo. A cabeça vibrou de dor em resposta.

"Pegue uma faca, por favor" ele pediu apontando para a mesa ao lado. 

Baz, confuso, pegou. Simon tentou não encostar em seu dedo enquanto o entregava. Já bastava ele sentir dor, não queria fazer Baz ter algum problema com magia ao encostar na bomba relógio que ele era no momento. Baz o encarou novamente enquanto Simon pegava seu comprimido e o cortava em 2 partes com a faca. Baz engasgou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Tomando remédio?" Simon disse, sem saber se era aquela resposta que ele queria. Pegou uma das partes e começou a engolir com um copo de leite de morango que estava na bandeja ao seu lado. Ele amava leite de morango. 

"Você - Você está cortando o remédio?" ele perguntou incrédulo. "Meu deus você é uma criança" 

"Cala a boca, Baz. Eu tenho medo de morrer engasgado" Simon estava vermelho. Era incrível, pensou, a capacidade de Baz de deixá-lo vermelho em menos de 1 minuto de conversa. 

"Você é impossível" Baz sentou novamente e recostou na cadeira, rindo.

Simon engoliu o resto do seu comprimido e recostou também. O momento de riso acabou. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguia ouvir os gritos de morte que havia presenciado nos últimos meses. Sabia que era o mesmo para Baz. As coisas tinham ficados feias em tão pouco tempo e ele ainda não havia se acostumado com o clima de guerra que pairava seu mundo. Ele deveria? Não suportava sorrir, para depois de 5 minutos lembrar de 1000 motivos para chorar. E havia mais com o que se preocupar. Ele sabia o que a febre faria com ele naquela noite e não estava preparado para lidar com isso. Suspirou fundo. Alguns minutos se passaram e o remédio começou a fazer efeito. 

"Acho - acho que eu vou dormir" disse com os olhos pesados. Seu corpo estava em chamas e sua consciência começou a fluir. Um terror se instalou em seu peito repentinamente. Não poderia ficar sozinho. "Não saia daí" murmurou. 

"Durma" Baz sussurrou. 

Simon não viu mais nada. 

[...]

Tudo ficou escuro e ele começou a gritar. Mãos o agarravam, pés o chutavam. Algo estava errado, pensou desesperado. Sentiu suas costelas quebrarem. O cheiro de carne podre era insuportável e ele viu, mas não queria ter visto. Corpos esquartejados. Em todos lugares, de todas as maneiras. Eram suas famílias, seus amigos. Penny, Baz, Agatha. Seus professores. Bruxos que ele sabia que já estavam mortos. Algo o agarrava para baixo e sentiu o fogo consumir seus pés. A dor, por deuses, era inimaginável. Baz continuava sendo morto em sua frente, repetidas vezes. 

Gritou, gritou e gritou. 

Então algo recostou em sua mão. Abriu os olhos subitamente. Ao mesmo tempo que o ar voltava em seus pulmões, sentiu o desespero crescer quando percebeu que ainda estava escuro. Alguém estava ali. Cheirava a metal, inverno e chocolate. Ele nem sabia que alguém poderia cheirar assim até sentir. 

"Simon, Simon. Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Foi um pesadelo" Baz estava em sua frente enquanto murmurava com um tom nervoso e segurava seus braços com uma delicadeza e urgência que pareciam impossíveis de se misturar. Seu rosto estava muito próximo e Simon se afastou enquanto percebia que seu próprio rosto estava molhado. Ele tremia violentamente e não conseguia parar. Tirou as mãos de Baz de cima dele, puxou seus pés para seu peito e ar para seus pulmões. Respire fundo, pensou. Não conseguia. A imagem de Baz morto em seus olhos o estava enlouquecendo. O cheiro de sangue voltou e Simon quis vomitar. Baz estava falando algo que ele não entendeu, mas que soou como um pedido. Simon abriu os olhos. Ele só queria tocar em Baz ou expulsá-lo dali. 

"Eu estou - bem" sussurrou para Baz, mais para acalmá-lo do que outra coisa. Baz subiu para sua cama e ficou em seus pés o encarando. "Foi um pesadelo, não foi?" perguntou como uma criança. Ele não conseguia encará-lo pois sabia que iria tocá-lo para ver se ainda estava vivo, se tudo aquilo tinha sido realmente um pesadelo. Seu coração era uma pedra de terror e ele não sabia o que fazer.

"Simon, olhe para mim, está tudo bem agora" Baz murmurou enquanto puxava o cobertor de seus pés para cima de Simon, que não moveu um músculo. Passaram alguns segundos assim, até Baz recostar na parede e dizer que não sairia dali. Até Simon sentir que o cheiro de sangue havia parado. Até ele sentir que os gritos não ecoavam em seus ouvidos. 

Então, ele chorou. Baz continuou parado, não moveu um músculo. E Simon vazou. Pelas famílias já mortas, pelas que ainda seriam. Por ele, por Baz, por Penny, por Agatha. Por todo desespero que ele sabia que ainda sofreria. Não soube quanto tempo passou, nem que horas eram. Aquele momento, ele poderia congelar. O mundo era somente ele, as lágrimas e Baz. Algo recostou em seu rosto e ele percebeu que Baz havia se movido para perto e estava enxugando suas lágrimas com o lençol. 

Então, ele olhou pela primeira vez para Baz e não sabia se era a febre, mas os olhos deles brilharam na escuridão.

E o coração de Simon se desfez.

Ele não podia tocá-lo.

E ele não sabia o que fazer, porque tudo que ele havia aprendido nas últimas horas era que ele precisava desesperadamente tocá-lo.

E ele o fez. 

E Baz assentiu.

Deslizou seus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço. Sentiu a textura de seus lábios com os polegares. Passou a deslizar os dedos pelas suas bochechas e descansou sua mão em sua fina cintura. A pele dele fumegava e a de Baz havia começado a brilhar. Eles entrariam em combustão.

Era assim que a morte realmente parecia?

Então, Simon pegou as mãos de Baz e colocou em seu rosto. Se aproximou. Os olhos de Baz reluziram. Eles haviam segurado a respiração e Simon não sabia como ele estava aguentando aquilo. Sua cabeça ficava cada vez mais leve enquanto o fluxo insano de magia corria pelas veias de Baz. Simon já estava há centímetros de seu rosto. Inspirou seu cheiro. Talvez fosse efeito da febre, mas ouviu as palavras que Baz havia dito há não muito tempo.

" **Você pode** "

Então ele o beijou.

E Baz,

Ele não o impediu. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_xx98_

A única coisa que Simon tinha certeza, era de que estava perdendo a consciência. Estava na Floresta Proibida e já não entendia como havia chegado ali. Sua magia, pensou. Era sua magia que estava o deixando.

Vermelho. Laranja. Azul. Amarelo.

Azul. Era tão forte.

As cores se misturavam conforme ele andava e a realidade já não parecia mais tão real. Algo furiosamente estava deixando seu corpo, como se ele estivesse no meio de uma correnteza e a água estivesse lavando todo seu ser. Ele estava se afogando no ar. Ouviu alguém gritar ao longe, mas não teve forças para focar no som. Ele só queria que acabasse o que quer que estava acontecendo. Ele poderia morrer, não se importava. Ele não entendia como ainda estava consciente, mas estar era sua pior agonia e ele só queria dormir. O fluxo passava e não acabava. Ele iria enlouquecer. Um riso permeou sua insanidade e ele começou a se desfazer. Mãos e pés já não existiam mais e ele era uma confusão, uma massa inconstante que era pura agonia. Ele estava gritando? Alguém estava gritando? Seu corpo já fazia parte do ar e tudo havia sido desconstruído. Ele era tudo e nada. Pura magia. E não sabia como parar. 

Não soube quanto tempo havia passado, mas sentiu quando a primeira parte de seu corpo foi reconstruída.

Suas mãos. Alguém as havia segurado. Ele sabia que suas mãos existiam. 

Seu rosto. Alguém segurava os dois lados dele com urgência. Ele sabia que seu rosto existia. 

Então, todo seu corpo. Alguém o abraçava com tanta força que ele sentia dor.

Ele existia. 

Inspirou com toda força que conseguiu. Seus olhos se abriram violentamente. Cabelos negros, aos montes. Pele pálida, lábios vermelhos. Era Baz. Estava em sua frente e estava nele. Murmurava palavras que Simon nunca teve certeza do que eram, mas as lágrimas - ah, elas diziam tudo. O fluxo de magia que deixava o corpo de Simon estava indo para ele. Parecia que corria sangue de Baz era fluorescente em suas veias e seus olhos, eles brilhavam com todos os tons de cores que Simon associava à ele.

"Está tudo bem, Simon. Olhe para mim, vai ficar tudo bem" ele dizia enquanto acariciava o nariz de Simon com o dele próprio. Era pura delicadeza e urgência, como ele sempre fora.

Era a terceira vez, pensou, que o mundo poderia congelar e eu não me importaria. Baz estava em sua frente e seu cheiro inundava todo seu ser. Eles eram universos e estavam colidindo. O que poderia importar além disso?

Olhou para Baz e desejou que seus olhos dissessem tudo aquilo que ele não conseguia dizer.

Que ele provavelmente era a pessoa mais agradecida desse mundo e que Baz nunca entenderia o quão absurdamente importante ele havia sido. 

Que ele poderia explodir toda vez que Baz simplesmente respirava.

Que ele o amava, não como uma pessoa apaixonada, mas como alguém que aprendeu a entender a vida e a amar também. 

Suas lágrimas não cabiam mais em seus olhos. Se permitiu.

"Baz" tentou dizer, não mais que um sussurro. Pegou suas mãos e, trêmulas, colocou-as no rosto dele. O mundo havia sido feito para esses momentos. "Você me viveu." 

Mais do que juras de amor, aquilo resumiu tudo. Ele sabia. E Baz também. Ele sorriu e, mesmo naquela tempestade de magia e cores, as covinhas apareceram.

"Você me viveu." repetiu para Simon, rouco, como se também já não tivesse mais forças. Se entreolharam.

Seus olhos pareciam fogueiras de chamas cinzas. Simon o encarou, não por tempo demais, mas por tempo suficiente, até seus próprios olhos se perderem naqueles tons de inverno e metal, até suas memórias se embaralharem, até ele não saber onde começava e onde terminava, até sentir que ele e Baz eram um só, até ouvir suas risadas de momentos já vividos, até sentir o gosto dos beijos e das promessas que eles haviam trocado, até sentir o fluxo se esvair. 

Até sentir que, finalmente, estava dormindo.

***

Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas ele os abriu mesmo assim. Estava tudo tão calmo. Parecia uma alucinação. Havia um choro ao seu redor, tímido e sem forças, e ele não sabia onde estava. Colocou a mão em seus cabelos e sentiu seus cachos sujos de terra. Olhou ao redor e perdeu o fôlego que ainda não tinha. A Floresta Proibida estava destruída, não em partes, mas toda. Campos e mais campos de extensão haviam sido dizimados, parecia que algum meteorito havia aterrissado. Simon não entendeu até que viu. O meteorito era ele. Toda destruição partia dele. Sua cabeça latejou como nunca havia antes. Então, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu. Ou, na verdade, não sentiu. O fluxo que sempre esteve ali com ele, que sempre o alimentou. Não havia mais nada. Colocou a mão em seu peito e tentou respirar. Horas mais tarde, perceberia que haviam asas encouraçadas em suas costas e um rabo com uma ponta em flecha saindo do final de sua coluna vertebral. Mas não ali, não agora. 

Olhou ao redor e então viu a origem do choro. 

Havia uma garota, não muito longe dali, com as mãos na frente do rosto. Quem era ela? 

Muitas pessoas estavam ao redor e Simon não reconhecia nenhuma delas.

Decidiu se aproximar. De início, não sabia andar, então, rastejou. 

Havia um outro corpo em frente ao dela. Se aproximou. Era um garoto.

Ele não entendia porque a garota não parava de chorar. 

Se aproximou do garoto, olhando seu rosto. E percebeu, sem sentir que havia percebido. 

Havia algo vermelho e molhado em suas mãos.

Havia algo salgado e molhado em seu rosto.

Baz parecia um anjo. Não daqueles querubins, com cabelos limpos e aparência infantil. Ele seria o que os anjos reais poderiam ser se existissem. Sujo e desgrenhado, mas com a expressão plena que Simon nunca havia presenciado. Ele não entendeu porque Penny chorava. Era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto. O vazio em seu peito, o sorriso pleno no rosto dele. Se aproximou. Sorriu. Verdadeiramente, sorriu. 

"Acabou, meu amor. Acabou. Durma bem." Beijou delicadamente seus lábios. Sempre foram frios, pensou. Suspirou fundo. 

Caiu por sobre seu corpo e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se permitiu descansar. Baz estava bem.

 

 

***

 

 

> "Você pode, ok? Você pode fazer o que quiser" ele sussurrou para mim, sem nem ao menos me deixar olhá-lo antes que saísse dali. "Você não tem noção, Snow, das coisas que você pode fazer. E eu não falo da sua magia. Eu falo de você." riu baixo. "Você pode fazer o que quiser, conquistar o que quiser, superar o que quiser, como quiser e onde quiser. Você não parou pra perceber?"
> 
> "O quê?"
> 
> "O mundo é seu. E você **pode**."
> 
> Sorri, porque, naquele exato momento, a ideia de que o mundo poderia ser meu... Bem, era longe demais.
> 
> E como sempre, você estava certo. Eu só queria ter entendido isso antes.
> 
> E eu queria poder, mas com você aqui comigo. Eu queria poder ter o mundo inteiro segurando sua mão, mas você nunca quis dizer isso, não foi? Talvez, talvez eu possa acreditar em você. Talvez eu realmente possa superar isso. Talvez eu possa continuar. Talvez eu realmente possa, porque, na verdade, eu sempre pude. E talvez a vida seja isso. E você, de novo, me mostrou mais do que jamais saberá. E eu te amei mais do que você jamais soube. E continuarei. Te amando e me amando. 
> 
> Porque sim, **eu posso.**


End file.
